Because You Loved Me
by Mystic83
Summary: Cory Sullivan knows her brother, Francis, owes her bigtime. She dropped her whole life to come take care of a blind Spot in Brooklyn. Things get violent as the Sullivan/Conlon tempers clash. The two end up dating just to see if Spot can stand the commitme


ppSpot began the long walk to Manhattan. He was hoping to pay a visit to Jackey-boy and his newsies. The journey seemed to never get any shorter no matter how long he had been walking. It was all because of those darn headaches he'd been getting every morning for a while now. They just pounded at his brain until he didn't think he could take it anymore. That was the other reason he was going to Manhattan. He wanted to talk to his brother, who just happened to be his doctor, too.  
  
p"What would the guys think if they knew the big, tough leader of the Brooklyn newsies was really a rich boy?" he thought to himself. "They'd hate me for lieing to them. That's why I've never told anyone that in the train crash that killed my parents, my brother AND  
I survived."  
  
pThe reason he wanted to see his brother was because a few days earlier, he had gotten into a pretty nasty fight. He had tripped during the course of the fight and hit his head on a brick wall. The next morning, the headaches started and they had been getting  
progressively worse since. He was yanked from his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice.  
  
p"Hey, Spot!" Jack called. "What brings you to Manhattan?"  
  
p"Just came to visit. Plus, there's someone in Manhattan I need to see," Spot explained.  
  
p"Anyone I'd know?" Jack said, assuming Spot was talking about his latest girl.  
  
p"No, I'm almost positive you don't know them," Spot replied. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about his brother just yet.  
  
p"Well, it's getting kinda late. You might want to put your meeting with this mystery person off until tomorrow morning. Come on. Your bed at the lodging house is still vacant."  
  
pThe friends took their time returning to the lodging house. By the time they reached their destination, every other newsie had signed into the log. Jack and Spot signed in on the last two available spots which were always left open for the two famous leaders. They  
shuffled up the stairs and into the bunkroom. Greetings of "Hiya, fellas" and "Hey, Spot" echoed off the walls.  
  
pSpot smiled and said hello back to the boys. Race promptly stopped the poker game he was involved in at that second and asked Spot to join them. All the newsies were shocked when Spot replied, "No thanks, Race. I think I'm just going to go to sleep." Everyone knew Spot to have a soft spot for Manhattan poker games. That's where he got his newsie name.  
  
pAfter a few minutes of silence in respect for the tired Brooklyn leader, Race leaned over to Jack, who had joined the game, and whispered, "What's wrong with Spot? I've never known him to turn down a poker game."  
  
p"I don't know. I think he might just be said 'cause he didn't get to meet the person he came here to see. If you ask me, I think Spot has a new girl."  
  
p"Sounds like Spot. He always did like the girls on this side of the Bridge," Race said, writing off his worries.  
  
pThe next morning, everyone woke up like usual. The usual was everyone but Spot got up when Kloppman yelled. The Brooklyn newsies were on a different time schedule then the Manhattan ones. They got up an hour later to buy their papers. Naturally, when Spot came to Manhattan, he never woke up on time. It was Jack's job to get him up. But this particular morning, Jack decided to give Spot until the last possible moment to sleep. So, everyone went about their business completely ignoring Spot's bunk.  
  
pSpot did wake up earlier than usual. He usually slept until Jack physically dragged him out. But when he sat up, he realized something was wrong. He could hear everyone getting ready. Mush and Blink were kidding around in the bathroom. Jack was whistling one of his favorite songs next to his bunk. Race, Skittery, and two other people he couldn't identify were playing an early game of poker. The problem was he only knew these things because those people were making noises. He couldn't actually see them doing the things he knew they were. His eyes wouldn't work and he found himself staring  
into complete blackness.  
  
p"Jack! JACK!!" Spot screamed, trying to get the attention of his best friend.  
  
pJack, hearing the fear in Spot's voice, dropped what he was doing and ran over to his bunk. "What's the matter, Spot?"  
  
p"Do my eyes look strange to you?"  
  
p"Um... no. They look exactly the same as they were yesterday. Why?"  
  
p"Because they're not like they were yesterday. You see yesterday I could see out of them. Today, I can't."  
  
p"What are you talking about?"  
  
p"Um... could you guys excuse us for a minute?" Spot asked the nearby newsies.  
  
pWhen they didn't make a move to leave, Jack signaled to them all to get out.  
  
p"I've gone blind, Jack," Spot said, resuming his thoughts. "Remember that fight I was telling you about? The one where I hit my head real hard? Well, it must have screwed up my brain or something 'cause I've been having these really bad headaches. I guess those were warning signs of what's to come. Listen, Jack. I need you to help me get to 239 West Fifth Street. There's a doctor there who I need to see. Well, you're already involved with this so you might as well know the truth. His name is Thomas Conlon. He's my brother."  
  
p"Your brother?!? You told everyone your whole family died in that train crash."  
  
p"It was better. This way, people would respect me for who I am and not judge be because my brother happens to be rich. Anyway, I need you to take me there. I don't think I'd ever make it there alive on my own."  
  
pJack complied and handed Spot his clothes so he could get dressed. When he was done, the two newsies started to make their way slowly to Dr. Conlon's office. After a few minutes of Jack controlling the direction Spot was walking in, they made it to their destination. Spot asked to be led up to the front desk.  
  
p"Hello, Sylvia," he said to the girl behind the desk. "Could you tell my brother I'd like to see him? It's an emergency. I'll go sit in exam room one."  
  
pSpot turned to Jack and whispered the directions to the exam room. As Jack steered him clear of a stationary gurney, he realized something.  
  
p"Hey, Spot! How'd you know who that girl was behind the desk?" he asked.  
  
p"Well, every time I come to Manhattan, I visit my brother. He only has two secretaries and Sylvia has a very distinct perfume that she wears. I smelled it so I knew it was here. No big deal."  
  
pJack nodded but quickly realized that Spot couldn't see that. "Oh."  
  
pThe two waited in silence for Thomas to get there. It wasn't long before he burst through the door.  
  
p"What's the emergency, Spot?" he asked. "And whose this guy?"  
  
p"This is Jack Kelly, my best friend. You remember me telling you about him and the strike. He's been helping me around this morning. You see, I woke up this morning and I had lost my sight. I think it's because of a head injury I got in a fight a while ago."  
  
p"You can't see a thing? Did this just spring on you all of the sudden?"  
  
p"No, I've been having really bad headaches for awhile now. I was on my way to see you but I guess I waited too long."  
  
p"I guess you did, too. Okay, I'm going to examine you now."   
  
pThomas took out a little flashlight and flashed in into Spot's eyes. "Do you see any light?"  
  
p"No, it's just as dark as it was before you started examining me. Why?"  
  
p"Because I was testing your pupils and they showed no response to the light. I'm sorry, Spot. But I don't think your sight is coming back."  
  
p"You can't be serious."  
  
p"I am. Here's my address, Jack. I want you to take Spot to my house and make him sleep. It's possible this could all be due to extreme exhaustion, though it's not likely. I'm happy to see you still carry that cane around with you. Use it. It'll help you walk. Now, I've got other patients who need me. We'll talk later tonight. Um, can I talk to you in the hall for a moment, Jack?"  
  
p"What's the matter, Doc?" Jack asked.  
  
p"I was wondering if you knew of anyone who would be willing to take care of Spot. I thought that maybe there was some newsie who would be willing to give up their job. Don't get me wrong. I'd pay them for doing this."  
  
p"I get what you mean. And I think I know someone who would be willing to help. She's an old friend of Spot's. It'll take her a week to get here though. She lives in another state."  
  
pWith that, Thomas bid Jack goodbye and started making his rounds. Jack went back into the exam room and got Spot. They made the five minute trip to Thomas's house in fifteen. But Jack did follow the orders he was given when they got there. He made sure Spot really fell asleep and just wasn't faking it. When he was one hundred percent positive that Spot was gone, he walked into the kitchen and dialed a long distance phone number.  
  
p"Hi. Can I speak to Cory Sullivan, please?"  
  
pFor the next week, Spot spent his time getting familiar with his new home. It was a definite change from the Brooklyn Lodging House but he quickly adjusted. One day, he was sitting in the kitchen listening to the radio when he heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and shouted into it, "Who's there?"  
  
p"It's the person who's suppose to be taking care of you" came the answer.  
  
pThomas had told him that Jack was going to find someone to help Spot with the little things around the house but he failed to mention two things. One. It was a girl. And two. She was coming that day. Feeling a bit angry at his brother, Spot unlocked and flung open the door.  
  
p"Hi, Spot. Do you remember me?" the voice asked.  
  
p"Your voice sounds familiar but I can't say that I do. Come in and you can still down and tell me who you are," Spot said motioning for her to come in.  
  
pThe girl sat down on the couch but she quickly moved over when it was obvious that Spot intended to sit on her.  
  
p"So, who are you?" he asked.  
  
p"I can't believe you don't recognize my voice. I used to tease you all the time when wewere little. Here. Listen to this one. So, Spot, I see you're still shorter than your bedroom window."  
  
pSpot suddenly remembered a little girl when he was little who always made fun of him because he had to get a stool to climb out his window."Cory? Cory Sullivan? How the heck did you get a job taking care of me?"  
  
p"Jack called me and asked me to do him a favor. I figured you hadn't had a good dose of the other half of the Kelly twins in years. So here I am. How are you doing Spot? When Jack explained why he needed me to come here from Michigan, I got worried. Are you okay?"  
  
p"Yeah, if you call going blind, okay."  
  
pSpot was surprised when he felt Cory but her arms around him. After a few minutes of hugging him, she finally let go.  
  
p"What was that for?" Spot asked.  
  
p"I thought you needed it. I mean, when was the last time the big, bad leader of Brooklyn got a nice hug?"  
  
p"It's been a long time. But let's forget about when I last got a hug. I want to know why you left Manhattan."  
  
p"Oh. Jack sent me away. When Father started drinking, Jack knew it wouldn't be safe for me to stick around Manhattan. So, he sent me to live with Grandmother Sullivan at her mansion in Holland, Michigan. It's really quite simple. No murderers after me. No one I'm running away from. Just a concerned brother who wanted me to be safe."  
  
pSpot nodded. The two just sat on the couch together in silence. Neither one knew what to say.  
  
p"It's getting late," Cory commented. "Shouldn't your brother be coming home soon?"  
  
p"Well, to tell you the truth, my brother moved to a new apartment a couple of floors below. He figured that he'd watch me until you came to town. He wanted to give me space but be close if I needed him. Besides, this apartment only has two bedrooms. I mean, I've known you for forever but that doesn't mean I'm ready to sleep with you....  
yet."  
  
p"You were always a sly one, Spot Conlon. I'm watching you," Cory said as she got up, grabbed her luggage, and walked into the bedroom that was to be hers.  
  
pShe spent a few hours unpacking her belongings. Around ten, there was a knock on her door. Spot had just dropped in to tell her he was going to bed. She wished him good night and then finished up her unpacking. When she was done, she realized she still wasn't tired. So, she went around and straightened up the house. Finally feeling fatigued, she slipped into her pajamas and went to sleep.  
  
pThe next morning, Spot got up bright and early. He liked to listen to the sounds of newsies echoing down the streets. He had never realized just how much he had loved being a newsie until it was impossible to do so. I mean, who'd buy a paper from a newsie who couldn't even tell you the headlines? When he was done, he got up to make himself the usual for breakfast. Cereal. But to his dismay, the cereal wasn't where he left it on the counter. Forgetting breakfast, he went to turn on the radio. Only the radio wasn't on  
the shelf where it usually was.  
  
p"Good morning!" Cory cried as she entered the room. "Whatcha doing, Spot?"  
  
p"Well, I was trying to turn on the radio."  
  
p"Here let me. That's what I'm here for!"  
  
p"You're awfully chipper," Spot said as he went to sit down on his favorite chair.  
  
p"Spot! Don't sit--"  
  
pCory's warning wasn't early enough. Spot hit the floor where the chair had been.  
  
p"Cory? Do you rearrange the furniture last night?"  
  
p"Well, yes. I mean, it was sort of sparaticly placed and you know I'm such a klutz. So if something isn't against a wall, I'll trip over it. So, I moved some furniture around."  
  
p"And the radio?"  
  
p"And the radio."  
  
p"And the cereal boxes?"  
  
p"And the cereal boxes."  
  
p"Did you not realize that meant I'd have no idea where they went to? You've never been around a blind person before, have you, Cory?"  
  
p"No. I'm so sorry. I wasn't even thinking. I'm not very good at this taking-care-of-people thing, huh? I feel so bad. You're not going to fire me or anything, are you?"  
  
p"No. I think I like having you around."  
  
p"Thanks. Now, Spot. Go get dressed. I am getting you out of here. You've been cooped up for way too long," Cory informed him.  
  
pSpot sighed and got up. When he entered his room, he was surprised to feel the presence of Cory come in after him.  
  
p"Um... are you going to watch me get dressed or what?" Spot asked.  
  
p"You're so full of yourself, Conlon. No, I came in here so that you could tell me what you wanted to wear and I could pick it out for you."  
  
pSpot told her about his favorite shirt and she quickly found it. Laying the shirt, his red suspenders, and a pair of pants next to him on the bed, she left the room. A few minutes later, Spot came out fully clothed.  
  
p"Well, Spot, our first stop is Tibby's. It's high time you got some real breakfast food in you. Besides, that way we can get to know each other better."  
  
pInstead of putting her arm on Spot's shoulder to guide him, she looped it around his. This surprised him greatly because he was used to having people take his head and lead him everywhere. Cory noticed his shock immediately.  
  
p"No way am I taking on the burden of getting us there. Besides, I've pretty much forgotten where it's located. But you? You know where it is. If you think long and hard, you'll remember how far it is and where to turn and where to go straight. So, go ahead! Lead me there!"  
  
pSpot listened to her confidence in him and he began to feel confident, too. He started down the fire escape, which was the quickest way to exit the apartment. He lead her all the way to Tibby's without making a wrong turn. Granted, they almost ran into quite a few people in the beginning. But by the end of the journey, Cory began to get used to telling Spot who was coming towards them. They even started to make it a game. Cory would tell Spot something like, "short person on your left". He'd use his remaining four  
senses and would try to tell her everything he could get out of it. For instance, one woman who passed them was described as "very girly and annoying". When asked for an explanation, Spot told her the girl was wearing a very floral perfume and had a high-pitched, almost squeaky, voice.  
  
pBut they did manage to make it to Tibby's in one piece. Spot lead her to his favorite booth after she reassured him no one was sitting in it. Cory ordered a ham and cheese sandwich right away. Spot was surprised that she didn't try to order for him. But he got over it quick and ordered pancakes and sausage.  
  
pWhen the waiter left them, Spot leaned over the table and asked Cory, "Why didn't you order for me? I kinda expected you, too."  
  
p"Well, I figured you knew the menu here better than I did. You've gotten learn something right now, Spot Conlon. I refuse to do everything for you. Some day, I'm not going to be around anymore and you're going to need to live on your own. The Spot I know would never have dreamed of depending on someone as much as you are starting to."  
  
pSpot smiled at her. "I knew there was a reason I let you hang around with me, Sullivan."  
  
p"It sounds good to hear someone call me that again. For years, all it's been is Miss Cory this and Miss Cory that. I couldn't convince them that my first name wasn't Miss."  
  
pSpot burst out laughing and he couldn't quite stop until their food came. He only managed that because he had to stop laughing to eat. When they were done eating, Cory got up and grabbed Spot's arm.  
  
p"C'mon, Conlon. I'm taking you for a walk in the park. You need some fresh air."  
  
pSpot obliged her and they began to walk arm in arm again. As they were walking down the street, something occured to Cory.  
  
p"Hey, Spot. I was just wondering. You know how this morning you asked if I planned on watching you change clothes? How'd you know I was in the room? I didn't say anything to you and I know I didn't make a noise walking in. Years of tiptoeing around a house with a napping grandma has made me an expert at that. So what was it?  
  
p"I don't know how to explain it to you. I just felt your presence. The same thing happens when Jack's around. I just know where he is."  
  
p"So, if I moved somewhere, you could find me."  
  
p"Sure."  
  
pCory didn't respond to him. But she did let go off his arm and walked about ten feet behind him. Spot stopped for a moment, put out his hands, and stood there being very silent. Cory was amazed when he turned around, picked a ball of mud off of the ground in Central Park, and flung it at her. She couldn't help but get furious when she saw the wide grin spread on his face as he heard the sickening plop of the mud hitting here.  
  
p"Ooooo. You are asking for it, Conlon!" she said as she picked a ball of mud up herself.  
  
pThey got into a pretty in-depth mud fight. Cory wasn't the best shot but she was a perfect match to a blind yet talented Spot. After a few minutes of solid mud-flinging, they both fell to the ground in an exhausted heap.  
  
p"Truce?" Spot whispered.  
  
p"Truce," Cory agreed.  
  
pThe only problem was both of them were gathering mud into their hands. At the same exact second, they both rolled over and shoved the mud in each other's faces. When she was finally done spitting the mud out of her mouth, she realized that Spot was laying on top of her. She took a sudden intake of air as she saw Spot lean in closer to her. But when his lips were within inches of hers, he pulled away and stood up.  
  
p"Where to now, Cory?"  
  
p"W-what? Did I miss something here? You were going to kiss me and then all the sudden, you're up and worrying about where the next place I'm planning on taking you is. I'm sorry, Conlon, but you are not getting off that easy."  
  
p"Come on, Sullivan. You know I wasn't trying to kiss you. I mean, you're Cory Sullivan, my best friend's little sister."  
  
p"That doesn't mean anything. I think we both know why you have such a problem kissing me."  
  
p"And why's that?" Spot said, intent on not believing a word she was about to say.  
  
p"You have a fear of commitment."  
  
p"That's a weak excuse. You know that I've always been commited to a girl. I can't remember the last time I didn't have a girl."  
  
p"That's exactly what I'm saying. You always had a girl, even when we were little. But now, you go blind and no one's even seen you flirt with a girl. You're afraid to commit to someone you can't see. You can only trust your instincts on a relationship. Plus, you don't want to have anyone dependent on you while you feel like you need to be dependent on someone else. Face it, Conlon. You have a fear of commitment."  
  
p"I do not! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have a problem. Just because I don't want to kiss the Great Cory Sullivan, twin sister of the Great Jack Kelly, strike leader extraordinaire, doesn't mean I have a psychological problem," Spot yelled back at her.  
  
p"Fine. Prove it."  
  
p"Anything you say, I'll do."  
  
p"Okay. Since you seem to not have a problem with me, I propose you start being my boyfriend. You'll only have to do it for a few weeks. If you can make it through a week without breaking up with me, you win. I'll apologize for being so wrong about you."  
  
p"So that means we'd have to act completely like boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
  
p"Yep, everything goes. Holding hands. Kissing. Taking me on dates. And oh yeah! Introducing me as your girl."  
  
p"Agreed. When does it start?"  
  
p"Right now. Congratulations, Conlon. You managed to bag a Sullivan. Oh! No one can know that we're only pretending either. Not even Jack. So, brace yourself. 'Cause that's our next stop. You get to go tell him you're dating his little sister."  
  
pCory gave him a shove in the right direction and he led her back to Tibby's. Since it was around lunchtime, that was the most logical place Jack would be. And they were right. Jack was sitting at the center table in Tibby's. Just before Spot was going to walk over to  
Jack, Cory grabbed his hands.   
  
p"All part of the bet," she whispered.  
  
pJack smiled as he saw the two approaching but his smile quickly wore off when he saw how close they were. "What are doing with my sister's hand, Spot?" he asked.  
  
p"Holding it," Cory answered. "You got a problem with that, brother?"  
  
p"No, no problem," Jack replied. Every since they were little, Cory had always had control over Jack. Their parents always blamed it on Jack's fear of losing her. He was afraid if he made her mad, she'd leave him forever. "Anyway, Cor, I wanted to talk to you. You see  
there's this dance thing going on at Irving Hall in a few days. And well, the guys want to meet you, especially Blink, Mush, and Race. You remember them from when we were little, right? Anyway, they wanted you and Conlon to come. They miss seeing your ugly mug around her, Spot."  
  
p"I don't thing we'll be--" Spot started.  
  
p"Of course, we'll be there. I miss the boys and, besides, Spot really needs to get back to his old way of life. He really hasn't been the ladies man we all know he is." Spot just smiled at her in a mocking tone. "Well, it looks like he's also a bit irritable today. So, I think we'll be getting back to the apartment."  
  
pCory got up and led Spot back to the apartment. When they were nearing the fire escape, Cory turned to him.  
  
p"What?" Spot asked. "Am I depending on you two much?"  
  
p"No, nothing like that at all. I just want you to count how many stairs it takes to get up to our window. That way, you'll be able to get up her on your own soon."  
  
pSpot did what he was told and began to count until Cory would tell him to turn left. Then, he start counting again. When they got to the top, Cory asked how much he got. After making sure they both got the same number, she finally let him into the apartment.  
  
p"Oh! I forgot to tell you Spot. It's your turn to make dinner. So start cooking. I want the food to be ready by dinnertime. I'm going to sit on the fire escape."  
  
pSpot tried his best to make some pasta and his brother's special sauce. He surprised himself when he managed to get the sauce to taste like what his brother's would have tasted like. And when he was done, it was actually edible. Calling Cory in, the two sat down to eat.  
  
pCory took on bite and proclaimed, "You should make dinner a lot more often. You're a much better cook than I ever was."  
  
pWhen supper was over, the two sat out on the fire escape so they could listen to the sounds of the city. They found out they had an interesting bunch of neighbors. Like the woman in 3B was having an affair with the man in 3C and that night her husband came home a little too early. And the girl in 5E was an aspiring singer who sat out on the fire escape and sang her heart out for a good hour.  
  
pBy the time things had calmed down, it was near midnight. Spot and Cory silently stumbled into their seperate rooms and shut the doors. After taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him only in his underwear, he layed down in his bed and tried to get some sleep. A  
few minutes later, he heard his door creep open.  
  
p"Cory? Is that you?"  
  
p"Yeah, it's me, Spot," she said as she sat next to him on his bed. "I was laying in my bed and the thought occured to me. If I have a 'boyfriend' who lives with me, I really shouldn't be sleeping in my own bed."  
  
p"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" Spot asked. The worry he had was clear on his face.  
  
p"No, I'm not. Sicko. Real boyfriends and girlfriends cuddle. So, I think we should," Cory said as she layed down next to Spot.  
  
pSpot wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "G'night, honey."  
  
p"Good night, darling."  
  
pThe next morning, Spot woke up to the smell of city air. "Damnit. I must have left the window open last night." He moved to get up and shut it but quickly realized he couldn't. Something big was stopping him from standing up. That's when he remembered the events of the night before. The big thing stopping him was Cory. He slowly slipped his arm from under her and rolled to the other side of the bed to get out. After shutting the window, he went into the kitchen to start breakfast.  
  
pCory woke up to the smell of fresh cooked blueberry muffins. Rolling over, she felt for Spot but he wasn't there. "Of course, he's not there. Who did you think was cooking the muffins?" Cory asked herself.  
  
pGetting up, she walked to her own room and threw a robe on. As she glanced out the doorway and into the kitchen, she saw Spot walking around the kitchen with only his pants on. "Hmmm," she thought to herself. "I guess he wasn't expecting me to get up this early. I should tell him that I'm up. But I'm kind of enjoying the view."  
  
pAs if he was reading her mind, Spot turned around and asked, "Enjoying the view?"  
  
p"Good morning, Spot. I forgot that you could...what's the word you used... feel my presence. Wow. Those muffins look good."  
  
pSpot grabbed two muffins and threw one at her. "Come on and eat up. Yesterday, you took me places. Today, I'm taking you places." With that, he disappeared into his room. A few minutes later, he returned fully clothed.  
  
p"You're still out here?" he asked.  
  
p"Alright, alright. I get the hint. I'm getting dressed."  
  
p"You weren't dressed?" Spot asked.  
  
p"I don't know. I think I'll let your imagination run on what I meant by that statement."  
  
pCory left the room to get dressed, leaving Spot chuckling at her fowardness. When she returned, Spot wasn't in the kitchen anymore. Getting a little scared, she yelled, "Spot?"  
  
p"I'm on the fire escape, Sullivan. Settle down!" came the answer.  
  
pWhen Cory checked, he was indeed sitting on the fire escape, listening to the people in the street. She sat down next to him and for a few minutes, nothing was said.  
  
p"Hey, Cory. Do you hear that voice?"  
  
p"What voice, Spot? They're all combined into one big boom for me."  
  
p"The newsie. That's... Dutchy. God! I really miss carryin' the banner. I never realized how much it meant to me until I couldn't do it anymore. Well, we should be going."  
  
p"Mmhm," Cory muttered, for at that moment, her brain was turning with an idea she had just had.  
  
pThe two absentmindly walked down the street. Spot stopped suddenly in the middle of Newspaper Row. He sniffed the air, turned to his right, and walked right through the door of the Vienna Bakery.  
  
p"Come on!" he yelled. "This place has the best cookies in the world."  
  
pAfter a quick snack, Spot lead Cory into Central Park. They walked around for a few hours. Then, following Cory's suggestion, they bought some hot dogs from a street vendor. Spot insisted that she wait to eat it until he told her she could. Grasping her hand, he led her to a little lake, surrounded by many different kinds of trees. There were a few benches near the lake but it looked like they had never been used.  
  
p"It's beautiful," Cory whispered.  
  
p"I found it when I had just become a newsie. It's right in the heart of Central Park so not a lot of people make it here. Stop!" Spot yelled as Cory went to sit down on a bench. "Point me in the direction of the big pine tree."  
  
pCory did what he said and followed him until they stop at a big oak tree. She was shocked to see Spot begin to climb in it. But, figuring he must know the tree rather well, she pushed her worries aside and began to climb after him. When they both reached a flat  
branch, they sat down.  
  
p"Now you can eat," Spot informed her.  
  
pBut she wasn't listening. She had spoted some intials carved into the same branch they were sitting on. Some very familiar initials.  
  
p"Spot Conlon! What is this? S.C + C.S?"  
  
p"So, I had a crush on you when we were little. No big deal. You always were a looker," Spot said as his smile broadened.  
  
pCory just chuckled and continued eating her hot dog. They sat there for an hour just eating and talking. The lake was so secluded they weren't interrupted once. Soon, they both got a little drowsy and drifted off to sleep.  
  
pCory was the first one to wake up and when she did, she freaked. She was sitting ten feet off the ground in a tree and she had fallen asleep in it. She could have rolled over and feel to the ground at any moment she was resting. Her whimpering woke Spot up, though.   
He immediately put his arms around her and comforted her until she had stopped being scared.  
  
p"That was very good, Conlon. Exactly what a real boyfriend would have done. You know you're sure showing me up. I mean, I really thought you had that fear of commitment."  
  
p"Well, I don't," he said as he let her go and began climbing down the tree.  
  
p"I don't know. You're not out of the woods yet."  
  
pThey walked back through Central Park and to their home at a slow pace. So, by the time, they got in it was seven.  
  
p"I have an idea, Spot! Let's go see Medda. I mean, I can't remember the last time I saw my aunt!"  
  
p"Shhh, Cory. You know Jack doesn't want people to know they're related. He worked long and hard to program everyone into thinking that she was just an old friend of the family."  
  
p"Oh, okay. Got it! But let's go see her. Come on, Spot. You know she'll give us free food. The guys down at Irving Hall used to love it when I came in."  
  
p"But that was when you were little. You were cute back then."  
  
p"And I'm not cute now?"  
  
p"No, you are definitely not cute anymore," he said. He was surprised to sense the hurt displayed in her face. "You're not cute 'cause you grew up. You're beautiful now."  
  
p"Oh, Conlon! You tell me I'm beautiful but you can't see me. You big flirt! What are the chances that you'll ever stop flirting with me?"  
  
p"I don't know. Slim to none would be my guess. Come on, Sullivan. Let's go. We have to hurry if we want to make it there in time to see her show."  
  
pThey did make it down to Irving Hall in time to catch the second half of the show. When it was over, they walked backstage to talk to the star of the show. Cory knocked softly on Medda's door.  
  
p"Come in," she shouted.  
  
p"Hello, Aunt Medda," Cory said.  
  
p"Cory, dear! Jack told me you were coming to town. I didn't expect to see you for a while. He told me you got a job helping out a blind person."  
  
p"Not just any blind person," Spot said.  
  
p"Oh no... not you, Spot? When'd this happen?"  
  
p"A few weeks ago. I didn't want to tell the guys 'cause they just feel sorry for me. But I guess they'll figure it out soon, considering Cory here talked me into coming to the party  
here on Thursday."  
  
p"I'll see you guys there then. If you'll excuse me, I'm awful tired tonight."  
  
p"Alright. You rest up, Medda. It's going to be a big night on Thursday. I'll come back and visit you later."  
  
p"Bye, kids," Medda said as Cory shut the door behing them.  
  
pThe next three days blew by rather quickly. Cory convinced Spot to help her do the laundry on Monday. On Tuesday and Wednesday, they cleaned the apartment and rearranged things. This time, though, Cory took great care in telling Spot where things were going. She didn't want a repeat of the chair incident. Before either realized it, it  
was Thursday evening and time to get ready for the party.  
  
pCory set out Spot's best clothes and left him to change. She went into her room and put on a new dress she had borrowed from Sarah the day before. It was a red dress made of cotton that came down to just below her knees. There were no embroderies or ruffles. It was just a simple red dress.  
  
pAfter she was completely done readying herself, she went to help Spot. When she saw him, she burst out laughing.  
  
p"What'd I do wrong?" he asked.  
  
p"Your shirt is buttoned wrong. Here, let me."  
  
pCory carefully unbuttoned his shirt and rebuttoned it, but not without a few finger slips. She wasn't really concentrating on buttoning. Her eyes were tending to wander. But she did finish it, eventually. That's when she got another idea.  
  
p"Sit down, Conlon. I'll be back in a jiffy."  
  
pSpot sat down and waited for her. He couldn't imagine what she was about to do with him. He heard the claning of metal and the water running. Soon, Cory came back into his room.  
  
p"I noticed that you were starting to grow a beard. I thought it would be quicker if I shaved you today. So, sit still. And don't be scared. I used to do this all the time for Jack when we were little. He was always convinced he was growing a beard."  
  
pAfter a few whoops and a lot of ummm...s, Cory was finished. Spot was amazed to realize that he hadn't felt any blood loss. She was pretty good at this.  
  
p"Are we ready now?" Spot asked.  
  
p"Lead the way, Mr. Conlon," Cory said looping her arm in with his.  
  
pA small journey later, they were standing in front of Irving Hall. Spot's legs locked up.  
  
p"You'll be fine, Spot. I know you're nervous. But I'll be by your side the whole time. And trust me, they'll understand. They're the most sympathetic people in the world. Come on!"  
  
pSpot took a deep breath and walked in with Cory. Cory leaned over to him and described what was happening.  
  
p"There's a band on stage right now. The front tables have been cleared away and a bunch of people are dancing. Let's see. There's Skittery and his girl. Snoddy and Cassandra. Anyway, the side tables are mostly occupied. But I see Jack's table and it looks like they saved two seats for us."  
  
p"They?" Spot questioned.  
  
p"Well, there's Jack and Sarah. Race and Spades. Mush and Cerena. And Blink. Looks like he didn't bring a date."  
  
pThe couple walked over the table and greeted their friends. Cory led Spot into an open chair and sat down in the one next to him.  
  
p"Geez, Spot!" Race yelled. "You sure are giving Cory the upper hand in your relationship. You're even let her lead you around and tell you where to... sit..." Race's voice got softer and softer as he began to see the looks on Cory, Spot, and Jack's face. "What'd I say?"  
  
p"Spot, do you want to tell them or would you rather I do it?" Cory asked  
  
p"No, I'll do it. Do you guys remember that morning I freaked out in the lodging house and Jack sent you all away? I freaked out because I couldn't see. Anything. I've gone blind. That's why Cory leads me around. She came back to New York to take care of me."  
  
p"I'm sorry, Spot," Race said, feeling genuinely sorry.  
  
p"That's alright. It's my fault you guys didn't know. I really should have told you what had happened sooner."  
  
p"Let's get off this depressing topic and dance!" Cory yelled.  
  
pShe grabbed Spot's hand and, ignoring his shouts of protest, dragged him onto the dance floor.  
  
p"Now, Spot. We both know you can dance, with or without sight. So, let's show these amateurs how the pros do it."  
  
pSpot smiled and whisked her into an upbeat dance. The dance grew and grew. Soon, everyone had cleared the dance floor to watch the couple. When the song ended, both stood in the middle of the floor, panting from exhaustion.  
  
p"Well, that was fun," Cory said. "But I think I need a drink now."  
  
pThis time Spot led her over to their table. He had gotten a feel for where things were placed in the Hall now so he didn't need Cory to lead him. As they sat down at the table, Blink called Cory's name.  
  
p"What's up, Blink?" she asked him.  
  
p"I was wondering if you would dance with me like that. A beautiful girl being close to me would do wonders for my lovelife."  
  
p"Blink! Are you flirting with me?"  
  
p"Well, you are the prettiest girl here tonight and I just can't help myself."  
  
p"Compliments will get you everywhere. I'll be back soon, Spot," Cory said as she stood up to go with Blink.  
  
p"Bye," Spot whispered, the anger clear in his voice. It was a good thing Cory didn't hear him or she would have known something was up. "What do you think you're doing, Conlon?" he whispered to himself. "She's only pretending to be your girlfriend and yet you get majorly jealous when another guy flirts with her. But that guy is a friend of yours who you know and trust. You've got a problem. And you better fix it before you get too attached to her."  
  
pThe rest of the night was uneventful. After her dance with Blink, Cory returned to Spot's side and didn't leave it for the rest of the night. By the time they were ready to leave, all who were left at the Hall was the Manhattan newsies. Spot got up to leave. But then he  
realized he didn't know where Cory was.  
  
p"Hey, Jack!" he called out.  
  
p"What's the matter, Spot?" Jack called from across the room.  
  
p"Where'd Cory disappear too?"  
  
p"I think she got a little tired and is sleeping in Medda's dressing room. You remember the way, right?"  
  
p"Yeah, I think I can handle it."  
  
pSpot walked to the backstage area using his cane to help him along. After a few minutes of searching, he found Cory asleep on a bench near the curtains. Picking her up, he exited through the back door and went to their apartment. Once they were inside, he set her down on his bed, changed, and fell asleep next to her.  
  
pThe next morning, Cory woke up with a start. "Where am I?" she asked no one in particular. Rolling over, she saw Spot sleeping next to her and relaxed. The phone began to ring so she ran into the kitchen to pick it up.  
  
pA few minutes later, she hung up the phone. With it, she hung up all her hope of a life here in Manhattan. She was about to give up hope on everything but then she realized the time. "Spot!!! Get up. I have a surprise for you," she yelled to him.  
  
p"Can't you let me sleep? I'm so tired from last night," he said groggily from his bedroom.  
  
p"No, you have to get up now or there'll be no papes left."  
  
p"Why should I be worrying about if there are any papes left at this time of the morning?"  
  
p"Because today, you're going to start selling papers. I want to show you that you don't need sight to be a newsie."  
  
pSpot, intrigued by her enthusiasm, got dressed quickly. When he got into the kitchen, she threw him a egg sandwich and pushed him out the window to the fire escape. Eating on the run, they did make it to the Manhattan Distribution Center before the other newsies had arrived.  
  
pSpot walked up to the window and said, "One hundred papes." He threw down two bits.  
  
pAs they began to walk down Newspaper Row, he turned to Cory and whispered, "Felt good to do that again."  
  
p"I'm sure it did. You know this occured to me a few days ago. All you really need is someone with you to tell you the headlines. That's the only barrier to your selling. Here's a good one. Female Cat Saved From Burning Building."  
  
p"Lonely female rescued from inferno!"  
  
pThat comment sold a good five papers and two for people feeling sorry for the poor blind newsie.  
  
pSpot leaned over and said, "I could get used to cheating these chumps out of their money."  
  
pBoth of them enjoyed the whole day. It just felt right for Spot to be selling again and for Cory to be the one helping him to sell. As the day went along, Spot made the headlines more and more outrageous so that Cory could see just how much a newsie controls what people buy. He amazingly sold all his morning and afternoon pape by dinnertime  
  
pAs they were walking home to their apartment, Spot grabbed her hand. Cory wiggled out of his grasp. Not letting her get off so easy, Spot put his arm around her. She shrugged out of that, too.  
  
p"What's your problem?" Spot asked. "I thought we were supposed to act like we loved each other."  
  
p"I just don't want you to get too attached to me. That's all."  
  
p"You talk like you're leaving," Spot commented as he started walking again. But he was stopped in his tracks when Cory didn't deny it. "You aren't leaving, are you?"  
  
p"Spot, my grandma had the maid call me this morning. She says she's lonely and a lot of men in Michigan are asking where I've gone off to. She says it's high time I grew up and got settled down. I'm leaving tonight."  
  
p"Well, it was fun while it last, huh?"  
  
p"That's it?!? That's all you have to say to the person you've been 'dating' for the last week. You really haven't changed, have you, Conlon? You're still the same egotistical guy."  
  
pCory stamped off into the opposite direction of their apartment. Instead of following his instincts and chasing after her, Spot continued on his way to their apartment. Luckily, Cory had left him only a block away so with the use of his cane, he managed to make it  
there. When he got inside, he sat down on his favorite chair and started to think about what had just happened.  
  
p"Geez, Conlon. You screwed this one up royally! To think you had a classy broad like her and you threw it away," he said to himself. "Wait a second! What am I saying? We were alone pretending to be in love with each other. Weren't we? I don't think I know anymore."  
  
pSpot sat there for another hour going over the past week and his actions with Cory. Then, it hit him. "You really do love her, Conlon. You weren't just pretending." He jumped up, grabbed his cane, and made his way to the only place he could imagine her going.  
  
p"The Manhattan Lodging House," he whispered to himself. "I haven't been here since I lost my sight."  
  
pSucking in a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. He heard a russling of papers near the front desk and assumed that Kloppman was nearby.  
  
p"Hey, Kloppman! Are you there?"  
  
p"Kloppman and the boys went out to Tibby's. I told them I'd watch the place," Cory muttered. "What are you doing here?"  
  
p"I came to talk to you. I was planning on begging you to stay. I need you."  
  
p"Oh, Conlon. You know you don't need me. I mean, you managed to walk from the apartment to here without any help. You don't need me."  
  
p"You're right... and wrong. I don't need you to lead me around anymore. I need you to be with me. To take care of me. Make sure that no one moves a chair on me."  
  
pCory chuckled. "Come on, Spot. You know I can't stay. Grandma Sullivan wants me to find a man who's willing to be a part of my life."  
  
p"But you've already achieved that. You've found a man that wants to be in your life. He just never told you before."  
  
p"What are you saying, Spot?"  
  
p"I want to be in your life, Cory. Believe or not. This egotistical guy has fallen in love with you."  
  
p"I love you, too, Conlon. Always have. Ever since we've been kids."  
  
p"Come on. I hear the guys coming back. Let's go home. Let's go to our home."  
  
pSpot held out his hand and Cory took it. "You know. It still freaks me out how you know where I am at all times," she told him.  
  
p"Well, get used to it," he replied as they began to walk past the boys.  
  
p"Hey, Cory!" Jack yelled at his sister. "Where are you going?"  
  
pShe turned to Spot and smiled, "I'm going home, Jack."  
  
pJack smiled as he caught the hidden meaning of her statement. "Glad to see Spot finally wised up," he called to them as they rounded the corner.  
  
p"Bye, Jack," Cory yelled back. "Hey, Spot. It's getting late. Let's say that when we get home we go right to sleep."  
  
p"Only if you'll sleep with me. You know what I mean! God! To think I'm in love with a sicko."  
  
pAs they were climbing the fire escape, Cory failed to see the potted plant in time enough to warn Spot and he tripped on it. Hurrying over to him, she helped him up.  
  
p"Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
p"Yeah. I just hit my head. Gave me a whopper of a headache but I'm still alive."  
  
p"Come on. Let's get inside so you can rest. Boy has this day been tramatic!"  
  
pThe next morning, Spot woke up and his headache was gone. Sitting up, his eyes began to focus and he saw white instead of black. Waiting a few minutes, he began to see outlines of objects. Another few minutes later, he began to see color. Next few minutes, his eyes started focusing on details. Finally, his eyes finished focusing and he realized that he could see. Looking to his side, he noticed Cory for the first time.  
  
pShe had waist-length, straight brown hair. She was wearing just a slip. Who'd of thought that anyone would be looking at her in it. As she stirred and her eyes fluttered open, Spot noticed they were almost identical to his. They were that mystery color that has no name.  
  
p"What?" she asked, smiling.  
  
p"You're so beautiful."  
  
p"Stop it, Spot. You just haven't seen-- wait a second! You would have had to have seen me to comment on my beauty. But you can't. What's going on?"  
  
p"That fall on the fire escape must have jarred things in my head. I woke up this morning and the blackness in my mind turned to white, then to outlines. Then, I saw color and my eyes focused. I don't know how. But I can see again."  
  
p"That's great, Spot. But now you don't need me anymore."  
  
p"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't need you to lead me around. I never did. I need you because I love you. Now, go back to sleep. I know you're still tired. I can see it on your face."  
  
pA few hours later, Cory woke up to the sound of piano keys clunking. She threw on her robe again and walked out to see Spot in the middle of the room playing the piano and singing.  
  
p"I never knew you could do that," she said.  
  
p"It's been a hidden talent of mine. Anyway, if you're the leader of Brooklyn, you tend to try to not broadcast the fact that you can sing and play the piano. I'd get soaked if any of my boys heard me."  
  
p"Well, I like it. What were you playing?"  
  
p"It was a song I wrote after you went back to sleep this morning. I found something in my life that gave me real inspiration. And this was the best way I could think of writing it down. Do you want to hear?"  
  
p"Yes, please. I'd love to hear it."  
  
pSpot warmed up his fingers again and then launched into it.  
  
pi"For all those times you stood by me/i  
piFor all the truth that you made me see/i  
piFor all the joy you brought to my life/i  
piFor all the wrong that you made right/i  
piFor every dream you made come true/i  
piFor all the love I found in you/i  
piI'll be forever thankful, baby./i  
  
piYou're the one one who held me up/i  
piNever let me fall/i  
piYou're the one who saw me through/i  
piThrough it all./i  
  
piYou were my strength when I was weak/i  
piYou were my voice when I couldn't speak/i  
piYou were my eyes when I couldn't see/i  
piYou saw the best there was in me/i  
piLifted me up when I couldn't reach/i  
piYou gave me faith 'coz you believed/i  
piI'm everything I am because you loved me./i  
  
piYou were always there for me/i  
piThe tender wind that carried me./i  
piA light in the dark/i  
piShining your love into my life./i  
piYou've been my inspiration./i  
piThrough the lies you were the truth./i  
piMy world is a better place because of you./i  
  
piYou were my strength when I was weak/i  
piYou were my voice when I couldn't speak/i  
piYou were my eyes when I couldn't see/i  
piYou saw the best there was in me/i  
piLifted me up when I couldn't reach/i  
piYou gave me faith 'coz you believed/i  
piI'm everything I am because you loved me."/i  
  
p"Oh, Spot, that's beautiful. Who's it about?" she asked. Spot started to blush and he looked really embarassed. "Come on. You can tell me."  
  
p"I wrote it for you. I've been thinking a lot about our relationship. I love you, Cory. I mean, I really love you. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I mean I feel in love with girls before but not this deep. I don't know how to explain it."  
  
p"True love."  
  
p"Yeah, it's true love. Well, I was thinking about it. Now, that'd I've been with you, I can't imagine being with any other girl."  
  
p"What are you trying to say, Spot? I'm started to get worried. The leader of the Brooklyn newsies never gets tongue-tied," Cory commented.  
  
p"Well, I have to do this right. Or else you might say no."  
  
p"Say no to what, Spot?"  
  
p"To my proposal. I love you, Sullivan. Marry me," whispered Spot  
  
p"I love you, too, Conlon. And nothing would make me happier. Well, one thing would."  
  
p"Name it and I'll do it."  
  
p"I'd be a lot happier if I knew you'd be the one to tell Jack. I don't want to be there when he soaks ya for seducing his twin sister."  
  
p"I'll do anything for you. Because you loved me, I've gotten my life back."  
  
p****Disclaimer**** The above song is from Celine Dion's Falling Into You. It's called "Because You Loved Me" and it's the theme for the movie Up Close & Personal./p 


End file.
